


Fixed

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The room suddenly feels way too small for two...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles that were written during 2006/2007. This is set just after an argument. I used the prompt "fixed" in this context: attached, immovable, permanent.

The room suddenly feels way too small for two; Jack turns to leave, fumbling for what seems like a lifetime with the lock before he gets it unbolted.

Ennis smashes out his cigarette and in a two-step leap he’s at the door, pushing it closed. He takes Jack’s hat and throws it on the bed, before leaning in to hold him.

Helpless to resist, Jack yields to Ennis’s touch and turns in his arms. "Shit, Ennis. How the hell _can_ I go, huh?"

Ennis shakes his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips: _I don't know._


End file.
